Thomas Bergersen/Lyrics Page
While usually abstaining from producing lyriced songs, a few of Thomas Bergersen's pieces have been released with audible English lyrics. These songs, and their accompanying words, are listed below. Children of the Sun Fighting and running from, turning from who we really are, cannot suppress,so let's find the one we have shamed so far. Flying too close to the sun as if we're invisible, cannot dictate, dominate the earth that we're living on. We can't defy the loss, cut the loss that we consummate, around the world,we grow weaker as we exterminate. The only thing that gives, thing that brings air and light to us, wake up one day and find what we've got is serious. We are the Children of the Sun. We are the Children of the Sun. The human greed and our creed is all that we have to share, knee-deep in tragical, fabrical issues everywhere. Cannot replace the one, chase the one that we used to be, it isn't how we were, why we're here, what we're meant to be. Fighting and running from, turning from who we really are, cannot suppress so let's find the one we have shamed so far. Flying too close to the sun as if we're invisible, cannot dictate our fate on this earth we are living on. We are the Children of the Sun, the love for everyone, always on the run. The fire in our eyes, the passion never dies, we're the chosen ones, the Children of the Sun. We are the Children of the Sun, the love for everyone, always on the run. The fire in our eyes, the passion never dies, we're the chosen ones, the Children of the Sun. We are, we are, we are the Children of the Sun! We are, we are, the Children of the Sun! We are, we are, we are the Children of the Sun! Always on the run! Sonera (Illusions) [Male] | [Female] | Both Sonera, kon mifesi vra neha Sonera, leste me vif soneha Secro lidenyo lesu veha Sonera, kon mifesi vra neha Meni nohe Ke sonera sti Ko neru sone hisa Ko neri sonera Veri sonera Ke sonerya, ke vina Kon seli, vera sone Virena | Viro Ke kone | Rone Si vina | Vina Sterli, so nahe So vervir Onsi vera Ver tsadi Enu chidu veri Oneyu soneri ginwa Koneri, onu du tsedi Stradi onedi se onedi, ne Ke sonera | Ke sero Ke vina | Nenu Kon seli gera sone Virenya | Virena Ke ko nesi vina Sterli, so nahe Sonyervir on sterpena Colors of Love (Sun) In Bulgarian Language Zakukala e kukuvitsa Uh Rano mi, rano za Gergiovden Kato kuka, kakvo li duma? Mladi momi i nevesti Кato kuka, rano mi rano Kako duma na Gergiovden? Na Gergiovden, rano mi rano Rano mi rano Kato zakukala e rano Rano, zakukala e rano Rano, za Gergiovden rano Kukala Gergiovden Kato zakukala e rano Rano, zakukala e rano Rano, za Gergiovden rano Kukala Gergiovden Zakukala rano mi rano Zakukala rano mi rano Rano rano kukovitsa e! Rano kukovitsa e kuko rano Zakukala e kukuvitsa Uh Rano mi, rano za Gergiovden Kato kuka, kakvo li duma? Mladi momi i nevesti Кato kuka, rano mi rano Kako duma na Gergiovden? Na Gergiovden, rano mi duma Rano mi rano Kato zakukala e rano Rano, zakukala e rano Rano, za Gergiovden rano Kukala Gergiovden English Translation A cuckoo bird is singing Early, early for a St.Goerge's day When she sings, what is she thinking? Young girls and brides When she sings, early, early What is she thinking on a St.George's day? On a St.George's day early, early Early, early When she started singing early Early, she started singing early Early, on a St.George's day early She sang on a St.George's day After she started singing early Early, she started singing early Early, on a St.George's day early She sang on a St.George's day She started singing early She started singing early Early, early it's a cuckoo bird Early it's a cuckoo bird, she sings early Early a cuckoo bird started singing Early, early on a St.George's day When she sings, what is she thinking? Young girls and brides When she sings, early, early What is she thinking on a St.George's day? On a St.George's day, early she's contemplating Early, early When she started singing early Early, she started singing early Early, on a St.George's day early She sang on a St.George's day Fearless (Sun) In Bulgarian Language Партизан се за бой стяга, мята пушката на рамо. Една сутрин писмо стига, писе вътре два три реда: "Сбогом, майко, татко, сбогом, мила сестро; Сбогом, майко, татко, сбогом, мила сестро; Аз отивам във боя, да загина, да умра!" Една сутрин писмо стига... Phonetic Transcription Partizan se za boĭ styaga, myata pushkata na ramo. Edna sutrin pismo stiga, pise vŭtre dva tri reda: "Sbogom, maĭko, tatko, sbogom, mila sestro; Sbogom, maĭko, tatko, sbogom, mila sestro; Az otivam vŭv boya, da zagina, da umra!" Edna sutrin pismo stiga... English Translation A guerrilla is preparing for a battle, he throws a rifle on his shoulder. One morning a letter arrives, in 2-3 rows it says, 'Goodbye, mom and dad, goodbye, dear sister; Goodbye, mom and dad, Goodbye, dear sister; I'm going to battle, to perish, to die!' One morning a letter arrives... Two Hearts Original Lyrics Namaarie A'maelamin Namaarie Melamin Namaarie A'maelamin Lle naa vanima Tira ten' rashwe Lle vesta sut an vanima Namaarie Melamin Translated Lyrics Farewell my beloved Farewell my love Farewell my beloved Your are beautiful Be careful Do you promise? How long? How long? Beautiful Farewell my love The Hero in Your Heart The world is smaller, seconds are longer, embraces reach farther, hands hold harder. Eyes are bigger, clearer we see. That this is how we find out what we´re made of, the hero in your heart, can never leave your side. The hero in your heart can never leave your side, locked within right until that moment you give up, the hero in your heart! Now this is where you find out what you´re made of, the hero in your heart will never leave your side. Locked within right until that moment you give up, the hero in your heart never leaves your side. I bet you didn´t know, the hero in your heart, has strength beyond the known, and never leaves your side, you´re the hero in your heart. Where Are You? I feel like I'm dreaming When I'm with you When you're not here I have feelings of despair There's nothing I want More than your hand Kiss you softly Touch your body You bring me closer To the meaning Of all the love That I've been giving Why can't you be here Walk beside me Let us leave The world behind me But where are you When I need you more than ever now And where are you When I need you more than ever You Are Light Higher than the boundaries of the sky, in your darkest hour learn to shine. Far beyond the limits of your mind, you are light. You are poetry,every breath you breathe is art. All your wildest dreams already are. Jump,take a leap of faith, shake your heart awake beneath. You have all it takes,open your wings. Fly,you know you can. You can go higher than the boundaries of the sky. In your darkest hour learn to shine. You can go far beyond the limits of your mind, you are light. Set the world on fire, you are light. You can go higher than the boundaries of the sky. In your darkest hour learn to shine. You can go far beyond the limits of your mind, you are light. You can go high, you are light. Brightest Smile *Unofficial lyric* Walk right by all the sparks that fly You can hold my hand You can fall right in And we drown ourselves in the magic of tonight Find that key to the other side And give up the fight As we feel the light breathing in and out For this evening in the skies I sing ohh You are the sweetest tune I can hear you everywhere Can you hear me? And i I'm feeling so high You make me feel this way With your brightest smile And we float in a cloud above Take me where i've never been before, on a cloud above You and i in the sky of ecstasy, we are free Wait up baby, we're going for a ride, cos' tonight You're filling my heart, you're filling my heart My brightest smile Take me where i've never been before, (on a cloud) You and i in the sky of ecstasy Wait up baby, we're going for a ride, cos' tonight You're filling my heart, you're filling my heart One Million Voices (Humanity) *intro* Yano, shto bea zheneni Yano, shto bea zheneni, Yano, vsi se razzhenia Lele, Yano, vsi se razpopia, Oti si yubava Lele, Yano, vsi se razpopia, Oti si yubava - yubava, gizdava! *chorus* Yano, shto bea zheneni, Yano, vsi se razzhenia Yano, vsi se razzhenia, Yano, shto bea popove ]2x Lele, Yano, vsi se razpopia, Oti si yubava - yubava, gizdava! ]2xCategory:Thomas Bergersen